


Before we get to the camp...

by NoobSaibot



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobSaibot/pseuds/NoobSaibot
Summary: "y/n... I... I love you. You drive me insane... I want to make you feel good. I want you to feel just like you make me feel... Tell me what you need, y/n. Tell me what you like... Tell me what you want, sweetheart." Said him while stroking her cheek with his right hand. "I want …you, I need you, Arthur." Said y/n after planting a kiss on his wrist.





	Before we get to the camp...

"Guess it oughta be next time we’ll catch somethin’…" said Arthur while putting away his fishing rod."Yeah, we should give it a try, next time!"said y/n chuckling, " What d’you mean? We stood there for… hours?" snorted him, holding her hand while walking back to the camp."We stood there for less than 10 minutes!" laughed her. "Really? That seemed like ages!! If those fishermen weren’t there staring at us I wouldn’t mind staying there for forever… you think they were Pinkertons?" said Arthur slowing down the step to stop."No, Arthur!" said her squeezing his hand,"You should stop worrying! Try and relax…"she added."I do try but…" he started while walking slowly, "I want us to be alone…" . She stopped him by pulling his arm and asked:" Like now?".  
Arthur looked around and took those two steps that separated them and said "Yeah… like now ". They were inches away from kissing when they heard one of the boys of the camp yelling "Who’s there?".  
Arthur took y/n hand and hurriedly started to pace in the opposite direction: "Sh sh! Run!" said him in a breathy voice while giggling. Y/n followed his lead and run right behind him, still holding his hand."I think they didn’t saw us…" said y/n trying to keep her voice down. They were hiding behind a tree, her back against the bark of the tree, while Arthurs head peeped to check if they were followed, but none was around. He leaned both hands on each side of the tree right behind y/n head.  
Arthur turned his head to y/n to find his face inches from her again, their noses touching while sharing the same air. "Can we stay here a bit longer?" murmured him while staring at her lips.  
"There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you before…" he began while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Before we get to the camp…" he said brushing her mouth lightly, y/n slowly closing her eyes.  
He always doubted when it came to his worthy, as a human being, as a man, as a lover. He could feel the shame burning inside him while teasing her, while offering his lips and then taking them away just a moment before kissing her. Who was him to not give her all that she wants, immediately? Still he couldn’t help himself. The sight of her glowing desire was mesmerising . He felt guilty for being an unworthy old man, torturing a kind heart, daring to make her wait for him, daring to fill her days with his presence. Who was he? A sad old man.  
"Why me?" he asked dryly. She opened her eyes and looked at him with concern. She took his face between her hands and said "Because I love you… you are beautif-" but he cut her off with a kiss. He didn’t wanted to think about that answear.  
She just couldn’t catch her breath; he was pressing her against a tree near the camp, just far enough to not be seen by the stand guards. Arthur was kissing her with both hands on each side of the tree. It all started with a simple and chaste press of the lips many minutes ago, but y/n smelled too good and the kisses became more and more heated each time. They were together for a couple of weeks now, but they knew each other for years, and it would be a lie saying that Arthur didn’t wanted her for a long time. He was always thinking about her: she was his soft spot. Her smile made him weak in the knees, her voice teared something apart inside him everytime she spoke in his presence, but her kisses… her kisses got him helpless, drunken and feeling a fearful loss of control, his mind became wobbly and his entire body started to pulse with the hot pressure of her body all against his. She was excited but also scared, what if this burning passion drives her out of her mind: he was just kissing her against a tree and she couldn’t even remember what she was doing before they started or what she should be doing instead of reaching under Arthur jacket to feel his chest full of irregular inhalations. She made the terrible mistake of muffle a little whine against his tongue. He moaned loudly gathering her in his arms to push her up against the tree. Her feet were no longer touching the floor and he was pinning her with his hips. She could feel his manhood pressing against her crotch in an irresistible angle. She throw her hands around his neck while he started to kiss her neck and exposed collarbone. The weather was starting to get hot, the snow in the mountains becoming a far memory; she was wearing a revealing chamise just for him. She normally kept it entirely buttoned, especially in Bill’s presence but she unbuttoned it halfway when talking to Arthur. It was fun for y/n to see Arthur all flustered while trying not to look at the exposed skin while talking with her. She loved to see the effect she could have on him. Arthur hissed when she unconsciously ground her hips against his. "Aaah! y/n... are you... aah sure?" : he couldn't hold back those moans. He couldn't even stop himself from rutting against her, clenching her thighs with both hands. "Mm-ah! Please... Arthur! Don't stop!" She said dipping her fingers in between his hair.  
He struggled to think straight; her smell, her moans and her heat got him insane. But he couldn't waste this occasion... he slowly made a step back to put her down, letting her body slide down his own in a delicious way.  
She still couldn't catch her breath though.  
He patiently waited untill she opened her eyes to look at him: her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen and red. The view was painfully pleasant.  
"y/n... I... I love you. You drive me insane... I want to make you feel good. I want you to feel just like you make me feel... Tell me what you need, y/n. Tell me what you like... Tell me what you want, sweetheart." Said him while stroking her cheek with his right hand. "I want …you, I need you, Arthur." Said y/n after planting a kiss on his wrist.  
As a response he kissed her forehead, and then the tip of her nose... her cheeks, first one burning side then the other... he kissed her jaw, he quickly kissed her lips, her chin, her eye, her jaw again, her lips again quicker this time, between shallow breaths and heavy smacks and loud thumping of hearts.  
Before loosing control again, he pushed himself back to pull away, leaning his forehead on hers to regain some composure. He opened his eyes again and saw her stretching on her tip toes to reach his lips, eyes closed, lips parted while swallowing thickly in anticipation.  
Arthur felt himself twitch in his jeans. He grazed gently his calloused fingertips on her lower lip , enjoying the cushiony soft feel of it. "Tell me , sweetheart. You want me to kiss you?" He asked , his voice dropping low and hoarse. "I… I want you to touch me…" she said, still with her eyes wide shut.  
He ran his fingers down her skirt and then started pulling it up, inch by inch. She opened her eyes. Two of his fingers found their way to her folds: he didn’t moved them yet. He just pressed firmly while looking her right in the eyes. "You like that, sweetheart? " he asked almost murmured. She nodded as response and clawed at his arm with both hands when he started to draw slow circles around her wet sex. She held his arm for dear life, while trying to hold back her whines, but Arthur was eager to hear closely at them.  
He leaned on her pressing his face on her hair, filling his lungs with her scent. The lazy patterns of his fingertips became more and more firm; she thrursted his hand moaning loudly. "Yeah! That’s it, good girl. Keep going…" murmured him. "Arthur, please…" pleaded y/n without any further information. Arthur quickly worked his buckle undone with one hand while still stocking her. She pulled him from his shirt to kiss him deeply and hungrily. Her breasts were pressing against his chest when he manged to pull up her skirt with both hands . His thick hardness , still clothed by his undergarments, was pressing againts her wet swollen button. She started to feel his body with her hands caressing with a deliberate pressure of her fingertips, dragging her nails down his shirt to his thighs and up to his hips, only to grab them to pull him in an involuntarily thurst against her. She was gasping, desperately, determined to take more from him: more friction, more electricity, more pleasure. She did it again and again, him watching with interst, with his hands on each side of the tree. He let her grab his butt, spread her legs as far as she could and pull his body against her in squirmy shallow thursts against her bucked hips. Arthur felt himself get tighter than ever before. She was driving him insane, showing all her desire for him; most of the time he couldn’t believe she was serious about her statements on his body. He was sure to be ugly, inside and outside, he thought he didn’t deserved love. But now, he wasn’t moving, he was just experiencing her eagerness while watching her getting off using his body. His aching hardness started to leak droplets that he felt slide down his shaft, while she was getting closer and closer to what she was chasing. Before she could though, he pushed her hands away gently. He needed words to be sure he wasn’t just hallucinating: "you like… this ?" He asked, voice husky and low. "I want you" she blurted, "I want you so bad, Arthur. I want every single part of you… I want you…" she said again on her tip toes trying to kiss him. He studied her face and chose to believe her. She couldn’t take his tease anymore: she grabbed his manhood through the fabric, squeezing firmly. He moaned high pitched and thursted her hand. Panting against her neck, legs trembling in excitement while grabbing at the tree. She reached down his pants and took his shaft in her both hands to pull him free. She pumped her hands up and down twice before he pushed her hands away again. He still himself with one hand leaned on the tree, while grabbing himself with the other. She dragged her hands up his chest to his shoulders. He gently digged his tip between her slick folds to collide his most sencitive spot with hers. He moved the shaft with his hand to rub that specific spot. Y/ns eyes squeezing shut at the buzzing sensation, making her curl her toes and dig her nails on his shoulders, the only only parts of the bodies that were linked by the touch, other than that insisting friction. "Ah… mh! Please, Arthur! I can’t take it anymore!" said y/n grabbing his arm desperately. He couldn’t either; he grabbed her hips again and pinned her to the the tree, lining her with his crotch and with one hand he grabbed himself and positioned his tip in her entrance. She licked her lips in anticipation, their noses touching and breath coming out in hot puffs. Arthur swallowed thickly before grabbing one of her breasts underneath her chamise. She moaned softly and he swallowed it , kissing her deeply. He slowly pushed himself further into her. With her screaming into his mouth, he filled her with his thick length. He waited for her to adjust and focused to not come undone in that very moment. The sweet sensation of her warm and wet features clenching at his throbbing manhood could make all his strength leave him. He panted in her ear for a bit. She started to kiss and suck his ear, moaning softly. He took that as an encouragement and thursted long and deep into her. "Aaah!" She yelled. "Sh sh sh…S’okay, sweetheart… I got you." He said, his voice almost a whisper, all troubled by hiccups caused by another deep thurst. She quickly grabbed the hand with wich he was fumbling her breast and pulled his fingers to her mouth. "Sssh… yes, that’s a good girl"he said, his voice reaching her crotch to reunite with the hard sensation of another strong thurst. She moaned quietly against his fingers, kissing them lazily.  
He sped the pace just a bit, stuffing himself into that wet mess between y/n’s legs. The sound of nature covered up their little sounds, but the loud wet slapping noises reached Arthur ears making him speed up a bit more. y/n couldn’t believe that she was hearing Arthur soft moans, she couldn’t believe she made him sweat, curse under his breath on the edge of climax. She wanted to have all of him, all she could take from him. She wrapped her legs tighter around him. She clawed harder at his shoulders while she parted her lips to lick Arthurs fingertips. Arthur moaned in response and grabbed her hips firmer, his nuckles going white. His breath becoming more erratic when she started to suck viciously at his fingers. She was moaning, her tongue vibrating against his index, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the tree behind her hips and pressed harder against her, his hips almost bruising. And quickly thrusted up and down, up and down grabbing her and the tree while she came undone screaming his name and clenching his shoulders.  
He could feel himself being squeezed by her spasms and that made his view blur in pleasure, spilling inside her warmth. He thursted deep , all the way through his high to end panting on her ear. She kissed his flushed cheek while strocking his hair. "You are so beautiful, Arthur... I love you" she said pulling him down for a deep kiss. This time he surrendered at her lips and melted into the kiss.  
When they walked back to the camp perhaps someone noticed Arthurs unruly hair and lipstick marks all over his face and neck, but y/n couldn’t care less now that she has the love of the most beautiful and kind man of the world.


End file.
